Camping Can Bring Out The Best Of Us
by Captain Salvatore
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are 2 stubborn kids who hate camping and are ticked when they find out that their class are going on a camping trip for a whole week! But what will happen after they spend some time together? Read to find out! SS.
1. About The Trip

A/N: Hey guys! This is my second fic! I hope you like it :D

**Summary:** Sakura and Syaoran are 2 stubborn kids who hate camping and are ticked when they find out that their class are going on a camping trip for a whole week! But what will happen after they spend some time together? Read to find out! SS.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS

Okay on with chapter 1.

**Sakura's POV**

"Ughhh! Why doesn't the bell just ring already! I hate math!"

**Normal POV**

"Now before you all leave I want to let you all know we all are going to be going on camping trip for a week in 2 weeks." Mr. Terada said. Half the class cheered and half the class moaned. One of the students who moaned was Sakura Kinomoto. A girl stood and started to hand out the permission forms.

"Please bring back your forms signed by Friday or else I will be calling your parents to let them know about the trip." He said. The bell finally rang and the class exited the room and on their way home. As soon as Sakura got home she put her bag on the floor, handed the form to her dad and turned on the TV.

"Oh your going on a field trip. How nice. In the great outdoors." Sakura's dad Fujitaka Kinomoto said.

"No. I'm not going. Dad, you know that I hate camping." Sakura argued.

"Come on sweetie! It'll be fun. Your going and thats final." Her dad said as he turned to sign the form. Sakura took the form, picked up her bag and stormed upstairs. She stomped into her room, threw her bag into her closet and laid on her bed and fell asleep.

A week went by and everyone brought back their forms. They knew better to let Mr. Terada call their parents. Sakura was ticked all week and whenever someone started to talk about the trip she would change the subject. Monday was the big day and not many people were excited for it. Mostly Sakura and a certain amber eyed boy.

* * *

Alryte people! That is chapter one! I will have chapter 2 up soon! Plz Review! If anyone has any questions, suggestions or if i made a mistake please let me know and I will change it :D I'm sorry it's so short but I wrote this in like 2 in the morning! Chapter 2 will be long! 

Peace.

-Sabby


	2. At The Campsite and The Game Part 1

Hey people! I hope u like this chapter! Thanx to everyone who reviewed!

It was Monday morning and everyone had already boarded the bus. Mr. Terada was talking attendance. Sakura was less excited.. On the way there, Sakura and her best friend Tomoyo chatted about Tomoyo's new clothing designs. Tomoyo loved to design clothes for her friends, especially for Sakura. They reached the campsite after 2 hours.

"God! Finally! My butt was starting to become numb." Sakura's friend Rika stated.

"Umm...We really didn't need to know that." Tomoyo said with a weird look on her face and they all started to laugh. Sakura was too busy listening to her i pod to hear anything until Tomoyo snatched it from her. Mr. Terada began to speak.

"Now do all of you know how to set up a tent?" Only a few people put their hands up. "Okay then. Whoever needs help ask me or some who knows how. Here are your partner assignments." Mr. Terada handed a piece of paper. Sakura and Tomoyo opened their pieces paper at the same time.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!! YOUR MY PARTNER!!!" They both faced each other and screamed in unusion.

"YAY!!!!!" They both started to jump up and down. Since Sakura didn't know how to put up a tent Tomoyo put it up while Sakura videotaped her under Tomoyo's direction. She wanted to get each moment on tape. That evening after everyone ate Rika suggested they'd play a game.

"We are going to have a singing competition." Rika began. She held up 2 bowls. "In the bowl in my right hand are all the girls names. In the bowl in my left hand are all the guys names." She put those bowls down and picked put 1 more bowl. "And in this bowl are solo, duet, triple and quartet in it. Idf you get anything other than solo it has girl(s) or boy(s) so you have to take a name. I pick the song for you. I will pick randomly from the girls first. Whoever it is she will have to choose from the solo etc. bowl. Any questions?" Rika finally finished.

"What if you don't want to sing or you can't sing?" A girl asked. Mr. Terada answered her question.

"Everybody has to participate and everybody can sing. They just don't try. Rika, please begin." Rika mixed the names and picked a name.

"And the first person is... Amber!". Amber is the star singer at their school but she is a total snob and really mean. Amber walked up and picked duet. Next to the word duet it said boy. She went to pick a guy's name. She got Ron. Amber went up to Rika to give her the pieces of paper and whispered into her ear. "You better give me a good song." Rika looked kinda scared. "The song I chose is Fabulous by Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Grabeel." Rika said. She played the boom box.

_**Fabulous By Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Grabeel** _

_**Amber: It's out with the old**_

_**And in with the new**_

_**Goodbye clouds of gray**_

_**Hello skies of blue**_

_**A dip in the pool**_

_**A trip to the spa**_

_**Endless days in my chaise**_

_**The whole world according to moi **_

_**Excuse me?**_

_**Thank you**_

_**Ice tea imported from England**_

_**Lifeguards imported from Spain**_

_**Towels imported from Turkey**_

_**An turkey imported from Maine**_

_**Amber **__**and **__**Ron: We're gonna relax and renew**_

_**Amber: You...go...do**_

_**Chorus(Amber): (I want) Fabulous**_

_**Thats my simple request**_

_**All things fabulous**_

_**Bigger and better and best**_

_**I need something inspiring **_

_**To help me get along**_

_**I need a little fabulous**_

_**Is that so wrong?**_

_**Amber: Fetch me my Jimmy Choo flip flops **_

_**Where is my pink Prada Tote?**_

_**I need my Tiffany hair band**_

_**Then I can go for a float**_

_**Ron: A summer like never before**_

_**Amber: I want more**_

_**Chorus(Ron): She wants fabulous**_

_**That is her simple request**_

_**All things fabulous**_

_**Bigger and better and best**_

_**She needs something inspiring **_

_**To help her get along**_

_**She needs a little fabulous**_

_**Is that so wrong?**_

_**Ron: Fabulous pool**_

_**Fabulous splash**_

_**Fabulous parties**_

_**Even fabulous trash**_

_**Fabulous fashion**_

_**Fabulous bling**_

_**She's got to have**_

_**Fabulous everything**_

_**Amber **__**and **__**Ron: Nothing to dicuss**_

_**Everything's got to be perfect for... **_

_**Amber: Me!**_

_**Counterpoint Chorus:**_

_**Ron: She wants fabulous Crowd: Amber: Nooo, **_

_**That is her simple request, Not fabulous**_

_**All things fabulous,I need**_

_**Bigger and better and best **_

_**Fabulous**_

_**She need something Nooo,**_

_**Inspiring, Not fabulous **_

_**To help her get along She's got to have, I need **_

_**She needs a little fabulous, Fabulous**_

_**Is that so wrong?**_

_**Amber: This won't do**_

_**That's abore**_

_**That's insulting**_

_**I need more**_

_**I need, I need, I need, I need,**_

_**I need, I need**_

_**I need FABULOUS!**_

_**I want fabulous**_

_**Bring me fabulous**_

_**Ron: Fabulous hair**_

_**Fabulous style**_

_**Fabulous eyes**_

_**And that fabulous smile**_

_**Amber(eying Syaoran): Oh, I like what I see**_

_**I like it a lot**_

_**Amber **__**and **__**Ryon(looking away): Is this absolutely fabulous?**_

_**Fabulous, fabulous, fabulous...**_

_**Amber: Absolutely...Not!**_

Everyone cheered except Sakura, Tomoyo and 2 guys, Syaoran Li and Eriol Hiiragizawa.

* * *

Well there is chapter 2! I hope you u liked it. I kno the game is kinda confusing but if u have any questions pm me or include it in your review! If anyone of you have heard this song or seen its lyrics you could imagine how long to took to type that song :( I hope i did ok. Plz plz plz review!

Peace.

-Sabby


	3. The Game Part 2

Hey everyone! I'm sooo sorry for not updating after soo long! Its just that i started high school and I'm already swamped with homework and since its Friday, I have a lot of free time. Hope u guys like this chapter :D

"The next person is...Ed! Rika shouted. Ed stood and picked out duet with a boy.

"Aw man! I gotta sing with a dude?" Ed whined. He went to pick a name. "Takashi??!! Now I really don't wanna do this! I hate singing and dancing." Ed shouted.

"I've got the perfect song for you." Rika said. " The song is I Don't Dance by Corbin Bleu and Lucas Grabeel.

_**I Don't Dance By Corbin Bleu and Lucas Grabeel**_

Ed: I've got to just do my thing.

Takashi: Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing.

I'll show you that it's one and the same:

Baseball, dancing,same game.

It's easy:

Step up to the plate,start swingin.

Ed: I wanna play ball now, and that's all.

This is what I do.

It ain't no dance that you can show me.

Crowd: You'll never know it you never try.

Ed: There's just one little thing that stops me every time YEAH.

Takashi: Come on!

Ed: I don't dance.

Takashi and Crowd: I know you can.

Ed: Not a chance.

Takashi and Crowd: If I could do this, well, you could do that.

Ed: But I don't dance.

Takashi: Hit it out of the park!

Ed: I don't dance.

Takashi: I say you can.

Ed: There's not a chance.

Takashi: Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor.

Ed: I don't dance, no.

Takashi: Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing.

Ed: I've got to just do my thing.

Crowd: Hey,batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing.

Takashi: Two steppin, now you're up to bat.

Bases loaded, do your dance.

It's easy

Take your best shot, just hit it.

Ed: I've got what it takes, playin my game, so you better spin that pitch you're gonna throw me, YEAH.

I'II show you how I swing.

Crowd: You'll never know if you never try.

Ed: There's just one little thing that stops me everytime. YEAH.

Takashi: Come on!

Ed: I don't dance.

Takashi and Crowd I know you can.

Ed: Not a chance.

Takashi and Crowd: It I could do this, well, you could do that.

Ed: But I don' dance.

Takashi: Hit it out of the park!

Ed: I don't dance.

Takashi: I say you can.

Ed: There's not a chance.

Takashi: Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor.

Takashi: Lean back, tuck it in, take a chance.

Swing it out, spin around, do the dance.

Ed: I wanna play ball, not dance hall.

I'm makin a triple, not a curtain call.

Takashi: I can prove it to you til you know it's true, cause I can swing it, I can bring it to the diamond too.

Ed: You're talkin a lot, show me what you got. STOP.

(ALL!) Swing!

Takashi: HEY

Come on, swing it like this.

Oh, swing!

Ed: Ooh

Takashi: Jitterbug...just like that.

That's what I mean; That's how you swing.

Ed: You make a good pitch but I don't believe.

Takashi: I say you can.

Takashi: You can do it.

Ed: I don't dance, no.

Takashi: Nothin'to it. Ata boy, ata boy. YEAH.

Ed: Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, bater what?

Takashi: One, two, three, four, everybody swing!

Ed and Takashi: COME ON!

Ed: I don't dance.

Takashi and Crowd: If I could do this, well, you could do that.

Ed: But I don't dance.

Takashi: Hit it out of the park!

Ed: I don't dance.

Takashi: I say you can.

Ed: There's not a chance.

Takashi: Slide home,you score,swingin on the dance floor.

Everone cheered.

"Great job guys! Next person is...Sakura!" Rika yelled. Sakura was busy talking to her friends and as soon as she heard her name, she immediately turned around and stood. She walked towards Rika. She chose her sheet and it said duet with boy. Sakura gave a sour look and mixed the names of the guys and chose.

"Syaoran!?!?!?!?!?!!?"Sakura was in totally shock. She had always hated Syaoran ever since the 2nd grade. He used to bully her until her brother came and scared Syaoran away.

_Flashback_

"_Look at the cry baby!" a 7 year old Syaoran laughed and pointed with his friends at a scared little Sakura, on her knees, crying._

"_Leave her alone!" Touya Kinomoto came running. _

"_Oh my god! It's Touya Kinomoto! Lets go now!" One of Syaoran's friend yelled. They all ran with fear written clearly across their faces. Ever since that day Syaoran has always hated Sakura and was afraid of Touya more than ever._

_End Of Flashback _

Syaoran shot up as soon as he heard his name. "WHAT?????? This has to be a mistake!" He shouted. He ran and grabbed the piece of paper from Sakura. "I'm not doing this." They both said at the same time.

"But you have to. There are no exceptions. Everyone else had to do it and so do you." Rika stated.

"Rika I thought you were my friend" Sakura said with her hands on her hips.

"I am it's just the rules of the game. I'm sorry Sakura but you have to do it."Rika said.

"Wait don't we have a say in this though?" Syaoran said.

"Nope!" Mr. Terada said.

"Okay so the song I have chosen for them to sing is..."

* * *

oooo what song did I choose? The more reviews the faster the update. Review :D

-Sabby


	4. The Hike

Hey everyone! I just want to take some of this chapter to thank everyone who reviewed, added my story as alret/fav and/or as fav/alert author for this story.

Kendrakins.

.3.scary.bananas.

faerie.sakura

Pickle15

Diamond Wolf Returns

kairifan

amey27

SakuraKxSyaoranL

colourhope-4ever

CDC2

Sakura-chan Master of the Clow

Thank you soo much all of ya! Again, I don't own CCS. Now on with the story.

"STOP!" Sakura yelled. "I'm not singing and you can't make me!" After that sentence, she stormed off into her tent. Syaoran just stood there with Rika and Mr. Terada.

"Sakura wait!" Rika screamed and ran after Sakura.

"Whatever." Syaoran said and sat down.

**Next Day**

The class went on a hike and Sakura wasn't taking it well.

"UGH! I hate hiking!" Sakura said while she sat down on a rock and started to massage her feet.

"Sakura you hate everything." Tomoyo said while she was videotaping the scenery. Sakura

put her shoes back on and stood.

"And Tomoyo, you love everything." Sakura said.

"Okay class, lets move on." Mr. Terada said.

"Sakura! Stay with me for a little bit. I wanna videotape some more of this beautiful scenery." Tomoyo whispered to Sakura.

"No. We're going to get into trouble. Plus, I hate it out here and I wanna get back to the campsite. I'm hungry." Sakura stated.

"Please!" Tomoyo pleaded and making puppy dog eyes.

"Oh fine!" Sakura crossed her arms, a little ticked.

"Yay!" Tomoyo squeaked. "Thank you so much Sakura."

"Yeah, whatever. Just hurry ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Sakura screamed. Tomoyo turned around and didn't see Sakura.

"Sakura? Sakura! SAKURA" Tomoyo yelled.

"Down here!"

Tomoyo looked down the cliff and saw Sakura hanging from a branch.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo screamed as if she had seen a dead body.

"Help! Help! Help! Please! Somebody!" Sakura cried. A manly hand came in front of her. Sakura

looked up and saw that it was Syaoran.

"Grab my hand!" Syaoran yelled.

"Are you insane? If I let go I'll fall to my death!" Sakura yelled back.

"Just trust me!" Syaoran yelled back to her.

"Trust you? Yeah right!" Sakura said. Then her left hand slipped.

"Kinomoto, We don't have much time! Just grab my hand!" Syaoran said. Sakura grabbed his hand and he pulled her up with great force. As soon as Sakura's feet touched the ground she fainted.

"Sakura! Get up." Tomoyo said with tears in her eyes.

"Relax Daidouji. She's fine. She just fainted." Syaoran said. He picked Sakura up bridal style and carried her back to the campsite.

**At the Campsite**

"Oh my god! What happened to Sakura?" Rika said.

"She just fainted. She's okay." Syaoran said. He carried Sakura into her tent. He laid her down on her sleeping bag, removed her shoes, and put the blanket on her. He noticed a couple strands of hair were bugging Sakura. He moved them and tucked them behind her ears. He smiled and left. (aww can't you just imagine that? Soooo sweet)

**A Couple hours later**

"Sakura sit down!" Tomoyo screamed.

"No! I wanna leave here. I feel so suffocated! You haven't let me out all day. I'm fine!" Sakura whined. Let me go!"

"No! Wait here and I'll get you some food." Tomoyo said and got up and left the tent.

**After Dinner In Syaoran and Eriol's Tent**

The guys were playing cards. Poker to be exact.

"Royal flush." Ed said.

"Awwwwww man!" Syaoran, Eriol and Takashi moaned.

"Man, I don't wanna play anymore." Takashi said throwing his cards in the center.

"Why? Because your tired of losing?" Ed laughed.

"No. I'm just tired of you winning." Takashi said.

They all laughed.

"So dude, what happened between you and Sakura?" Takashi said.

"Nothing. She just tripped a fell down the cliff and I helped her up." Syaoran simply said.

"What a klutz." Ed laughed.

"Come on guys. Don't be so mean. It's not her fault." Syaoran argued.

"Aww does somebody have a cwush on Kinomoto?" Takashi said in a baby-ish way.

"No! I don't like her! I'm just saying not to be mean to her" Syaoran defended himself.

"You're saying this? Syaoran Li? The guy who used to always tease her? That's funny man." Ed said.

"I'm going for a walk." Syaoran said. He got up and left.

**In Sakura and Tomoyo's Tent** (AN: Okay. This scene is happening at the same time as the last scene)

Sakura opened her eyes and saw that Tomoyo was sound asleep. But her arm was on her face. Sakura knew that Tomoyo was a very light sleeper and didn't want to wake her up because if she did then Tomoyo would let her leave. Sakura carefully removed Tomoyo's hand off her face. Tomoyo stirred a bit but didn't wake up. Sakura tiptoed out of the tent.

"Ahhh," Sakura sighed. "Finally some fresh air. I think I'll take a small walk."

**Outside**

Sakura was walking around until she saw a figure sitting by the lake. It took her a while to make out the figure. It was Syaoran. Sakura walked up to him.

"Hey," She said quietly. "Can I sit there?"

Syaoran nodded. She sat down next to him.

"So. How are you feeling?" Syaoran asked.

"Much better." Sakura replied. "Thanks for saving me back during the hike." Sakura said.

"No problem." Syaoran said. "As long as you're safe I'm okay." He then said quietly.

"Pardon? Did you say something?" Sakura asked.

"No. Nothing. Just that it was no problem." Syaoran quickly covered up.

"I would have thanked you earlier but Tomoyo wouldn't let me out of the tent. She is way more protective than my brother which is really scary." Sakura said.

"That is scary." Syaoran said, thinking about the time Touya almost attacked him and his friends.

"Okay then." She said. "I'd better get back to the tent before Tomoyo wakes up and notices that I'm missing and she'd probably send a search party out to look for me." Sakura said.

"Okay." was all Syaoran said.

"Good night." Sakura said and smiled.

"Good night." Syaoran replied. Sakura got up and left.

* * *

Okay! Thats it for this chapter. I'm soooooooo sorry for not updating in sooo long but i really hope u liked this chapter. I wrote half of it in my English class and the other half during my math class. Hehe. Please review! I really appreciate all the reviews i get. Remember the more reviews I get the quicker the update :D. Okay. I was wondering if I should change the name of the title. My friend gave me one and i wanted to know your opinions. The title is "Firelight Remedy" So whatcha think? Please let me know:D 

Peace.

-Sabby


	5. The Food Fight

Hey people! Thanx so much for all the reviews. Here is the next chapter. :D

**The Next Day**

"Ewwww! Oh my god, I don't know how you guys can eat an animal. A cute little animal." Tomoyo said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Tomoyo, It's dead. It's not like it's watching us eat it and cows aren't cute." Sakura said after she swallowed a bite of her hamburger.

"Hey guys." Eriol entered the conversation with his burger.

"Hiiragizawa don't tell me your a meat eater too." Tomoyo said.

"Please, call me Eriol and no, I'm not a meat eater. I'm a veggie man." Eriol replied and then took a bite of his veggie burger.

"Are you serious? Wow. I know so many meat heads that I thought I was the only vegetarian." Tomoyo said.

"Trust me. Eriol is a total veg head. When we were kids, he used to scream and cry when he saw me eat a hot dog." Syaoran said.

Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo laughed.

"Hey! That was a secret!" Eriol said and threw his fries at Syaoran.

"You did not just throw those at me." Syaoran said.

"Yes! I did. What are you going to do about it?" Eriol challenged.

"This." Syaoran said. He picked up his spoon and flung his macaroni salad, but Eriol ducked and it hit...TAKASHI.

Now, throwing food at Takashi wasn't the smartest thing in the world because whenever someone did he would yell...

"FOOD FIGHT!!!!!!!!!" Takashi yelled and thew his potato salad.

"CRAP!" Syaoran yelled. The foursome ducked and hid under the table.

"Dammit Syaoran! What is your problem?" Sakura screamed.

"What? Why are you yelling at me? Eriol is the one who threw the fries." Syaoran argued.

"Yeah, but _**you**_ threw the salad back at him! Even worse, it hit Takashi! Remember what happened in the fifth grade? With the celery?" Sakura argued back. Syaoran got chills down his back.

"Yeah well that doesn't mean you should argue with me!" Syaoran said.

They argued for about 3 minutes.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Tomoyo yelled. They stopped arguing. "We need to get out of here before Sakura's outfit gets ruined.

They all looked at Tomoyo and then Sakura and then back at Tomoyo.

"Who cares?" Sakura said.

"I do! I worked really hard on those jeans." Tomoyo whined.

"Whatever. But Daidouji is ri-" Syaoran started before he got cut off.

"Please, call me Tomoyo." Tomoyo said.

"Okay..._Tomoyo _is right. We have to get out of this mess. Eriol, you take Tomoyo and go that way. Sakura and I will go this way and we'll meet up at the lake. Okay?" Syaoran said.

"Sound good to me." Eriol said.

"Okay then, let's go." Sakura said. They went their separate ways.

**With Eriol and Tomoyo **

"Ewwww, this is disgusting!" Tomoyo screeched when a tomato was flung past her.

"Tell me about it. It's a total waste of good food." Eriol said. They were crawling on the ground. (Imagine...crawling on the ground while a food fight is going on... SICK! Lolz).

"I hope Sakura is okay." Tomoyo said.

"It's food. It's not going to kill her." Eriol laughed.

"I'm talking about her outfit! It took me just three months to design it perfectly." Tomoyo said.

"You are such a designer freak." Eriol said.

"Well, since I'm going to become a fashion designer, might as well start now." Tomoyo said. Eriol rolled his eyes.

**With Sakura and Syaoran **

"Good job Syaoran." Sakura said. (AN: Sakura and Syaoran got rid of all the formalities already. I just didn't know how to put it in the story.)

"What? Why?" Syaoran questioned.

"This _**is your**_ fault, after all." Sakura said as they both stood in a safe, clean zone and started to walk.

"Don't start this again Sakura." Syaoran said.

"What?! It's true." Sakura said.

"God Sakura! Can't you just let it go?" Syaoran said.

"Nope." Sakura simply said. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Sakura walk faster. We need to get out of here." Syaoran said as he ducked and quickly avoided mashed potatoes.

"Fine" Sakura said. She walked in front of him and slipped. She threw her hands in front of her eyes. She expected to hit the ground...but wait...no thump.

**Sakura's POV **

**I expected to hit the ground and ruin Tomoyo's favourite top and then sit through Tomoyo's wrath. But my back didn't hurt or feel wet. It feels like I'm lying down. I moved my hands from my face and I opened my eyes. Right then, I saw the most gorgeous and intense amber eyes looking straight at me. I have never noticed, but, Syaoran has the most hottest and intense eyes I have ever seen. The way his bangs go in front of his eyes and _what am I saying? _Oh my god! What is happening to me? I don't think Syaoran is cute. But he totally is! God!**

**Normal POV**

"Ahem."

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and turned her head towards the voice. Syaoran turned too. There stood Eriol with his arms crossed and a huge smirk on his face. Tomoyo also had a huge smile on her face with her video camera zoomed on their faces. Syaoran pulled Sakura up and they just stood there.

"Do you want us to leave? Because we can come back later." Eriol said.

"No. Let's go Tomoyo." Sakura said and grabbed Tomoyo's hand and walked towards the lake.

"So, uh...what was that all about?" Eriol asked.

"Nothing." Syaoran said and started to walk away. Eriol ran to catch up with Syaoran.

"Then what was that back there?" Eriol said.

"Just another example of Sakura being a klutz." Syaoran stated.

"Sure it is." Eriol said. Eriol stood in front of Syaoran. "Admit it dude. You like her, a lot." Eriol said.

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't like her." Syaoran said.

"Yes you do." Eriol said. "Are you really trying to lie to me? The person that has known you since we were born?" Eriol said.

"Yes. I mean no. I mean let's just go." Syaoran said.

Syaoran and Eriol reached the lake and saw Tomoyo on a branch in a tree videotaping the view and Sakura by the lake skipping stones...or at least attempting to. Eriol ran to accompany Tomoyo in the tree. Syaoran made his way towards Sakura.

"Dammit!" Sakura cursed. She picked up a rock and made another attempt to skip the stone farther. Or at least somewhere. (Not sure if that makes sense).

"Here. To make the rock go farther, you need a rock with a flat surface. Watch." Syaoran picked up a flat rock and threw it. It skipped five times.

"Nice. Lemme try." Sakura threw her flat rock and it sank right into the water.

"No. Move your arms a little bit more." Syaoran said and picked another flat rock and gave it to Sakura. He went behind her, put one of his hand's on Sakura hip. Another hand on the wrist with the rock.

"One, two, three, swing." Syaoran said softly. Samurai let go of the rock and it skipped nine times.

Sakura looked at Syaoran and Syaoran looked at Sakura.

**Up in the Tree**

"He so likes her." Eriol said.

"I know. Just look at them." Tomoyo said as she focused her camera on Sakura and Syaoran. "They are sooo kawaii!

"Does Sakura like Syaoran?" Eriol said. (AN:All four of them got rid of the formalities.)

"Mmmhmm. She may not know it but I can see it in her eyes. We need to get them together. But how?" Tomoyo tapped her chin.

"Better think of something before Amber gets all over him. If she does, who knows what could happen." Eriol said.

"But Syaoran likes Sakura. He wouldn't say yes to Amber." Tomoyo said.

"No he wouldn't but before I went into the lunch room i heard her talking to her friends about getting Syaoran and it would be big. She said she'll make sure they go out together." Eriol said.

"How is she supposed to do that?" Tomoyo said.

"I dunno. She could brew up something in her cauldron. She has a twisted mind." Eriol said. Tomoyo laughed. She just continued to videotape Sakura and Syaoran.

"Hey guys!" Ed yelled as he came running towards them. "The food fight is over. They are making everyone clean up and Takashi has detention when we get back to school.

"Boo hoo." Syaoran said. They all walked back to the campsite and got clean clothes and got in line to take a shower.

"Awww, Sakura, your jeans got ripped." Tomoyo cried.

"It's okay Tomoyo, they are just jeans. I can always buy more." Sakura said.

"But _I_ made them." Tomoyo cried.

"It's okay. You can just fix them when we get back home." Sakura said.

"Okay!" Tomoyo said in a high, squeaky, happy voice and left.

"Weird." Sakura mumbled.

* * *

Ooo last scene random or does it have a meaning? If u review you'll find out. I really hope you guys liked this chapter. If there are any vegetarians out there, I'm sorry, i didn't mean to hurt you in any way. After I wrote the last part, I totally blanked out. I really wanted to write more but I am totally blanked out. Does anybody have any ideas? Please I need ideas and REVIEWS. Please! I would really appreciate it :D Review! 

Peace.

-Sabby


	6. How Do You Know He Loves You?

Hello everyone!! Holy crap! It's been 2 years! O_o I know I haven't updated in like FOREVER! But I am SOOO sorry!! Please forgive me _ I had to think up new ideas for all 3 of my stories and I kept getting writers block and so I went off track. But I am back and I will try to update as much as I can. Thanks to everyone who stuck to the story even though I didn't for a while. Love ya!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Clamp does.

**Wednesday Night With Tomoyo and Sakura**

Sakura and Tomoyo were sitting by the lake and were having their "awesome talks" as they called it. In these "awesome talks," they taked about everything. Their emotions, their thoughts. It brought them closer, and that's how the managed not to kill each other like other best friends usually do.

"Maaaaan. I wish I could go home! I miss my bed." Sakura whined.

"Why? I'm getting such great footage here! And the beds aren't that bad. The bugs may be a bit too much, but oh well." Tomoyo said. Sakura sighed.

"Okay. I'm tired I'm off to bed. Are you coming?" Tomoyo yawned.

"No. I'll be there in a bit." Sakura replied.

"Okay." Tomoyo turned off her camera and began to walk towards the tent.

**With Syaoran and Eriol**

"Dude, I'm bored." Syaoran said.

"Me too." Eriol replied. "Might as well go to bed then."

"Naah. I think I'll go for a walk. I feel so suffocated in here." Syaoran said.

"Alright man. See you in the morning." Eriol said as Syaoran was leaving the tent. Syaoran waved to him and left.

**Sakura's POV**

I was walking along the lake. I watched as the waves ran into each other and how the moonlight reflected on the water. It was a beautiful night. The breeze was nice and it wasn't too hot or too cold. I kept walking and suddenly I stepped on a rock. Man! It hurt! I cursed quietly to myself and picked up the stone. I suddenly had a flashback of earlier that day...with Syaoran. I smiled/ STOP IT! I instructed myself. I couldn't be thinking about Syaoran. I couldn't think about his aweseome body, his gorgeous amber eyes. The eyes that make me melt inside. NO! I can't! But...I can't help myself. Maybe..maybe I do like him..DAMMIT! I shook the thought out of my head and stared into the night. It was an unually warm night for this time of year. I took off my shoes and stepped into the lake. It felt nice on my warm feet. I suddemly heard a crack. I turned to where the sound came from. It was comming from the forest close by. I walked towards it. I then heard some voices.

"What are you doing? Get off me!" Someeone yelled. I moved closer towards the sound. I made sure to keep myself hidden.

"Why? You know you want it. You know you want _me_." Another voice said seductivly. It was obivous it was a girl.

"No. Amber, go away. Stop it! I don't want it. I don't want you! Just stay away from me!" Oh, so Amber was trying to seduce another guy eh? Typical. Dirty slut. Poor guy. Fell into her clutches. His voice seemed so familiar. Where have I heard his voice? The other figure began to walk away when Amber grabbed his hand.

"Please. Don't go." The guy whipped his hand out of hers and left. Hell. Sucks for her. But she deserves it. Why am I still standing here? I shook my head and turned around and left. It suddenly got windy so I decided to go to bed.

**Syaoran's POV**

God, that Amber is such a slut. Why won't she just leave me alone? I sighed. I need to clear my head. I began to head towards the lake, when I noticed someone. It was Sakura. What is she doing up? Wait, is..is she singing?

"How do you knooooow he loves you? How do you knoooow he's yours?"

I know this song...where have I heard it....OH! My sister was singing it before I left for the trip. It's from that movie Enchated. Riiiight. I remember telling her to shut her pie hole. Huh. I thought Sakura wasn't into this disney stuff.

"...he'll find his own ways to tell you. With the little things he'll doooo."

I turned around and began walking towards my tent. She's good. Why didn't she want to sing that night? Oh right...cause she used to hate me. Atleast...I hope she _used_ to hate me.

" I hope Sakura still doesn't hate me." I said.

"Of course I don't hate you."

"Whoa." I whipped around and there was Sakura standing infront of me.

"How di-"

"Why would you think I hate you? We may have hated each other before. But not anymore. Well, _I _don't hate you. I thought we established this after you saved me on that hike." Sakura said. I just stared at her. How did she get here so fast? And how did she hear me? "Heeelllooo!" Sakura waved her hand infront of my face.

"Sorry. I was just..never mind. Yeah I don't hate you either. And yeah, I should have realized that after the hike." I explained, a little flushed.

"Now let's go before we get into trouble. It's almost 12:30." Sakuar said.

"Crap." We both said our goodbyes and hearded towards our tents.

**Normal POV**

"That little bitch! She's taking Syaoran from me! Well then, I'll just have to teach her a lesson she will never forget."

Amber walked away with vengence in her eyes.

There it is! I hope you guys liked it! I really hope you did. I know it's short but...yeah...DON'T HURT ME! _ Kk wells I gotta update my other stories so bye bye for now. 3

..


End file.
